User talk:Energy X
Question reply Witch character images in particular? Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 15:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) You already deleted the picture. Thank you Animespace (talk) 16:54, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Shard question Do you want me to place that link on the talk page just so people don't start trying to argue about it, or would directing them to your archive 3 page suffice? Shardsilver (talk) 20:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Would you please show how can I remove pictures which I uploaded by mistake? Animespace (talk) 15:30, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Report on Kaneandbigshow2 (Talk Page removal) :From what I understand, blanking talk pages is fine here, right? :I noticed someone doing it before and they assured me it was ok here for some reason. 01:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :If it is your talk page, you can remove what you want. If you see someone revert a user who is removing comments off their own talk page, report that person, because they're not suppose to nor do they have the right. Shardsilver (talk) 01:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Wait... so if it is your talk page you can remove whatever you want? 01:52, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Of course (unless you were blocked and a mod then takes away your ability to edit your talk page-some will take away your ability to edit your talk page when blocked depending on the circumstance of the block). Shardsilver (talk) 01:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- As far as I know, one can't remove anything from his talk page.He can archive them but removal is not allowed.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 09:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :No, you can (it's your talk page, thus it's your right what stays and what doesn't). See the policy about it. Shardsilver (talk) 12:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Offensive messages and spam would be deemed acceptable to be removed from your talk page. But any other message can only be removed from your talk page if it is archived off onto a subpage of you talk page. 16:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :You need to read it, because it says you're free to still remove comments off your page even if archiving is preffered. I even have it (and other things you need to read) quoted on your talk page. Shardsilver (talk) 21:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Well what I was talking about wasn't a User page, but an actual article's talk page. Someone was blanking it and told me it was allowed when I questioned it. 05:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Edits Hello. I was on vacation, so I wasn't able to edit during that time. Now that I am back home, I will be getting used to normal life again and return :-) 18:52, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I am interested, but I can't do this right now. I will try my best to edit periodically. 21:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Couldn't one assemble a bot to do this? ::Not me sadly, but someone who knows programming could get that done. 05:07, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::It could indeed, do you want me to find someone who can make a bot for that? 00:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Box I saw my edits reverted, so I thought it would be best to capture the mistake.So I am here.I want to ask that is it not allowed to use Gallery Box Small templated other than episode pages? If not then I am sorry for my recent edits. I shall take care of this in future.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. But why does everyone hate me over my talk page, I'm not bad..... =( Kaneandbigshow2 (talk) 22:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- I little mistake I made. I was making category of X and Y images but I wrote XY anime images. I didn't intend to do this.Please fix it and make it category.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh! I'm sorry. Next time it will have proper caption. Animespace (talk) 12:01, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Renaming Image Hi there, can you please show me how to rename an image please? Thanks for the info on characterizing the image, but the problem is I can't figure out how to convert the Pokémon png image into a jpg image. XY Images You asked about the XY images.In your previous archive, I have told you that I would try to upload the XY images as soon as possible to save ourselves with burden of images altogether. But if there's any problem I can stop it.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Your Profile Hi Energy X, I was wondering if i could edit your profile page so it is more appealing to users and reorganise so it looks neater. Ellis99 (talk) 20:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Ellis99 Rayquaza What summary box?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) No I really need recreate it!. Dragonspore ask me if I'm going recreate a better one and I say yes. Ask her for her opinon. Consider it a vouch.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:01, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Please trust me on this. I'm not bad as you think I am.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:02, January 10, 2014 (UTC) This is way more personal. This my favorite pokemon We're talking about. Please understand, do me just this one favor. I've never asked you this before and it's only one time. I really need this!.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:11, January 10, 2014 (UTC) You still don't get it. I really need to recreate the article! I can make it like new. We don't know each other very well, but please understand this my favorite pokemon. You've got to do me this one favor. I'll come up with a payback. --Kyurem147 (talk) 11:22, January 10, 2014 (UTC) It's a deal. I promise.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! but just one thing why'd you change Jeanette take my pic out of the box?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) What are you talking about you and dragonspore did the same thing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok ok ok lets not hasty! How can I copy it without it looking similar?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Serena Why did you take out the part about Serena liking Ash? I gave you a link that proved it (in your recent archive). Shardsilver (talk) 02:49, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Placed proof on talk page. It's on page 353 near the bottom in the source I gave. If possible, perhaps you could get that table and upload it to Serena's gallary (if you want). Shardsilver (talk) 14:21, January 11, 2014 (UTC) As far as I know, that table was official. Usually people get stuff like that from a very credible source or from the writer, and they post in forums so people can see it. If that table does turn out to be fake, I'll let you know, but as far as I can see it's not Shardsilver (talk) 15:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) It was the best place to me, since they have shown official japanese magazine things. Albiet I didn't like using a rival site to do it, but times call for measures. In any case, I will keep looking just to ensure that japanese table isn't fake. Shardsilver (talk) 15:31, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello My name is TheUltraman, I'm the head admin and runner of the Super Smash Bros Wiki (http://supersmashbros.wikia.com). Recently our wiki has become partners with the Mario Wiki (http://mario.wikia.com), I have contacted you and the two other active admins here asking if you're wiki would like to become partners with ours aswell. Pokemon is one of Nintendos biggest franchise's and because of that they have had alot of apperances in Smash. If you would like to accept my offer post below and we can make an announcement on both wiki's. If you decline I understand. Thanks for taking the time to read my announcement. TheUltraman (talk) 20:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Main Page The FamilyTree template looks terrible altogether but theres nowhere else we could put it. 21:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, I see your recent edit to it. 21:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Generation <#> Pokémon artworks You're saying I've got to add this Generation <#> Pokémon artworks? Same for those others I put?--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:31, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Artwork You lost at this-The difference is that the first inserts a category, while the second to an article that does not exist. Also when I add that catergory I have to put this <#>? --Kyurem147 (talk) 14:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Hello, my name is Dreb607 and I would like to ask the same thing Ultraman is asking. Would you like to becomer partners with the following wikis: *Mario Party Wiki (www.diceblock.wikia.com) *Mario Kart Racing Wiki (www.mariokart.wikia.com) *Mario & Luigi Wiki (www.mlrpgseries.wikia.com)- I have not started on it but you can put the wiki name on the main page. Dreb607 14:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Delete You tell me not to blank a page. So I just put delete on it and then what?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) It has to be a good reason right? What would be a good reason?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:15, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Fixed it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:53, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Fine, I'll put a reason, but if I do and you say no. You'll see why I don't put reasons because they never agreeable.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) There, I put reasonable reasons. If they're not right can tell me about the existing so I can put the right one. I'm like working hard in these.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Please I know there is a reason I just didn't put the right one. That's way I need to know the other existing ones. Just let me ask you this. Why'd you delete the Rayquaza (MS007) page when I asked you to.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, right. Ok I'll tell you my reason, but I'll say it simply. I wanted to recreate that page because it was favorite pokemon right? Well like rayquaza and I don't usually/always do this, but they're certain pokemon pages with a certain pokemon I want to create. I think I told this and you given the solution, but it's not enough. See regular pages are like history, they're seen by all. A sandbox is private (sort of). Call it an urge. I've told dragonspore and no she's an ADMIN, but she understands. I've got an personal acquaintance of mine who knows me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, ok that's just harsh! Ok urge was so the wrong word, but you're wrong the others. I'm saying not this is my site and I'm not demanding I'm asking like I did with rayquaza. persistent yes, but still asked. I said I don't always do this. I'm not bad and I'm not trying make enemies with spore (or you for that matter). Also to answer this Plus, how would I know that your article does not have something that the former had. I can put more bio info but only you tell me how to not make it so copycatty. Try talking to me in a nice way. --Kyurem147 (talk) 22:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I keep telling you I'm not demanding, but I get the unexplainable edits part. And what words are you talking about? Also when you asked me this article does not have something that the former had. It was kind of clue. If I tell you and if necessary show you that my page won't same as the last one, could recreate it? If you have to help me then could you please tell me how can I not copy text and how can I legally recreate an article?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok We're starting to get on track. You're right an article that is to be deleted may have a portion of info that when deleted. I'm way ahead of you. I don't want the info gone either so I have a safety measure to save the info and put it back on once a page is remade.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) You said you were help out with this.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:36, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I already told you I have it covered. I copy the info on a word file so we don't lose it!. That's how I did it with Rayquaza (MS007).--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm talking about the info you're worried about getting deleted.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hear out me X. You like creating pages it's what you and everybody enjoys, but let me ask this. If their was a certain page you really wanted to and/or was just about to create (like I really wanted to create rayquaza) and someone got in your way. Would you get upset like I am.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Well maybe you can take a loss like that, but for me the scars run deep (VERY DEEP). How is it X? someone else creating the missing pages: How is that you are able to take something that so well. How is it you're able to shake it off and let go?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Episode plots I have a lot of episode plots which I wrote back then but never remebered to publish, most of those episodes already have plots now. I hope to be able to rewatch some of the older anime episodes and write more soon. 16:31, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Professor Sycamore's Garchomp You said put a good reason deletion right? Well I got one.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:32, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. If you could add this, it would help me. I'm currently doing Mega Latias. http://www.pokedit.com/New+Legendaries+Diancie+Volcanion+Hoopa_8016.html Thx. Waxality is the key (talk) 22:19, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, still kinda don't know how to do that. He he... kinda just started editing......if you could or just tell me. =] thx. Waxality is the key (talk) 22:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Ash's Froakie Ash's Froakie is confirmed as a male because Premier's Sylveon used Attract on him in the episode. Re: User of the month lol really? Thanks then! 06:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Why This is Imperial Wyrm. Why did you undo my edit on Ash's Father? I was being accurate...the Rapidash trainer was Ash's father wasn't it? 20:22, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Johnny What'd you do the page? I worked hard on that.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: FOB I was thinking Ludicolo versus Shiftry due to their grass type similarities and their move similarities. 19:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Legendary Birds (MS002) Do they need separate character pages?--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:38, January 20, 2014 (UTC) So I can make character pages of the birds?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts? Forum:No_Fairy_for_Gen_I-V. 02:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Look there was a photo i had up they were all pokemon related and later being taken down?! how were they taken down please reply -MaverickYveltal OI018 When the time comes, please upload a bigger version of this pic. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 13:18, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, you are gonna replace it, so why not upload an image exactly like this? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 21:45, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I would appreciate that. Thank you. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 21:50, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Over at the Adventure Time wiki we have a template for images of poorer than preferred quality, it puts a banner on the image's article explaining that it is requesting that someone uploads a new version of the same image but with better quality, AND it puts it in a category for images of poor quality so that someone who wants to upload images can just check out the category. One could easily copy the template for use here to stop the need for future discussions like this since everyone will already know what needs a better quality version. 18:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Anime characters Wait, it shoukd actually be "Biography" per the Layout Guide. 20:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Manga Images I would like to clarify that I don't remember uploading any manga images and if I did it is from the Pokemon Adventures Manga Wiki.Ellis99 (talk) 16:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Ellis99 (Underlined for the site.) Yes! Yes, I think thats possible, but I would like someone to contribute with me too.Ellis99 (talk) 19:43, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Ellis99 Lorelei If I wanted a page about one of prima's pokemon, is it Prima's or Lorelei's?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) So I wanted to create her Dewgong, it should be prima's Dewgong because there's Lorelei's Dewgong.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) What Pokémon: Advanced Generation Series images?--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:40, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Message I'm sorry sorry, I was tring to make a fan fiction on Pokemon Fanon wiki when the editing ended up on this wikia.-Dino-drones (talk) RE:TCG Yeah that will work~ Pokédex Entry Errors Hi I just wanted to let you know that while I was editing some pages I came across some black and white 2 entries. Some people edit the pokedex entries as "black2" and "white2" instead of making a space between the words like (black 2) and (white 2). This causes the pokedex entry to not show up. I have edited the ones I have seen and it seems to be occouring frequently. JPace8921 (talk) 11:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Manga Thanks, I have the Pokemon Adventure books upto the Gold/Silver Arc.Ellis99 (talk) 14:02, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Ellis99 Template:Starter Hi there, I was wondering if I could edit the the template, but somehow I can't, could you help please.Ellis99 (talk) 19:00, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Ellis99 Thanks Thank you for the template links.Ellis99 (talk) 19:07, January 26, 2014 (UTC)ellis99 Help Sorry for asking (again), but do you know who posted the Pokemon xy 3d models, if you could ask them to massage me the site they found them from, it would be a great deal to me. Ellis99 (talk) 19:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi there, I have a question I would like to ask you. Is the anime character, O, from the Sinnoh region or from the Kanto region? Please lock the pokemon Transporter page as well. In doing so you will stop vandalism. Arquillius Maximus (talk) 01:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hi there, I will start writing the manga plot on Saturday. Ellis99 (talk) 09:44, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jakov,its Rick here i want to work for walkthrough projects how can apply there plus nic meeting you're an amazing user thanks for reading my message. We should not close the idea of poke power that new users will replace the old ones cause you know they might never come back but still we can re-start the project for te betterment of this wiki.Please can you allow me to put your name in next the featured wikians list. BlazeFire 09:20, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Manga Well, at this moment, I can't scan images through a printer because it's playing up, so I will have to buy a new printer. Ellis99 (talk) 21:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) 2 for 1 1. No, including moves that have debuted would be overkill. 2. I pick Ludicolo and Roselia. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 22:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) 1. True, but with the hundreds of moves it would be impossible to put them all in by episode. 2. Okay, ... Roselia vs. okay, what gen 3 grass or poison pokemon have been done before? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 00:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Uh i wanted to be a part of walkthrough project also plus i am new here thanks mr.admin.Plasma X (talk) 04:41, February 1, 2014 (UTC) 1. Okay, why not, but don't expect me to do this. 2. How about Roselia vs. Cacturne? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 12:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism/Spam This user is spamming/vandalizing the N page. Can you please help? Thanks. - Healer144 (talk) 06:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Healer144 RE:WALKTHROUGH Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen Walkthrough look i will be currently working this!Plasma X (talk) 12:41, February 1, 2014 (UTC) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Yellow_Walkthrough This is messed up he had written it whole wrong.Plasma X (talk) 12:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey how can i get selected for the featured user please tell me.Plasma X (talk) 12:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and i get it now but i am nothing compared to you!see ya tommorow. Plasma X (talk) 12:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Pages to delete, Egg Groups, request, anime character pages Hi Energy X. There's something I need to tell you. I don't know if you can delete pages, but I want you to take a look at these pages: *Blackbelt's Zangoose *Diancie *Dilbert's Mienshao *Hoopa *Rafe's Blaziken *Volcanion These are just some of the pages that need to be deleted. I placed the delete template on Diancia, Hoopa and Volcanion for one reason. Even though I know they're real and someday Game Freak will announce the trio officially along with an event, they haven't been officially confirmed, so I say that we shouldn't have those pages until the event is announced. Also, you told me to make a cleanup of Generation IV Pokémon and so, I haven't. The reason is that I've noticed that in most Pokémon pages they don't know the Egg Groups the Pokémon belong to, so after I finish with the last pages of Egg Groups, Monster, Fairy and Dragon, I will go and edit. I didn't even know exactly of Pokémon's egg groups so I could place them, but now I do and everybody does. Besides, I'm aware of my request for rollback, I don't know if you are, but check it. It doesn't bother me, I keep on editing as if anything has happened, but I would like to know what you think about the situation, because I have two support votes, one neutral and two oppose votes. I also want to tell you that possibly you've noticed a long while ago that I almost abandoned the anime character pages, the reason is that the only seasons I've watched are the Diamond and Pearl saga, the Black and White and the XY in Japanese. So, I don't know about the Original series and Advanced Generation very well, I mean, I've seen a few episodes of them, but I don't know enough about them to edit. Besides there's someone who's already adding and editing the pages I missed, because I couldn't. I think that's all, and sorry if I took a lot of time making you read all this, and as always, you can count on me with anything. Adrian Perry GZ 21:10, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Plasma I got it Jakov!Thanks,by the way nice profile pic.Plasma X (talk) 09:08, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism or Bad Edits He/She is doing poor edits like publishing like removing off a punctuation and in the next edits he/she is returning it back to normal . Plasma X (talk) 09:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, I'm new to this wiki, but I've edited other sites. I hope I don't mess up again! Images Can you also remind him that what ever image I put up on a Pokémon page does not have to be deleted as well, please. One time I added the Charge Beam move picture to the Marble's Luxray page and he deleted it off for no reason. He even did the same exact thing for the Limone's Blaziken page when I added the picture of it using Flamethrower. Generation IV and Next Battle Yesterday night I finished with all the Egg Groups, and I'm ready to move on. I'm ready to make the navbox for Generation IV Pokémon and as you told me, I'm contacting you. Also, about the Pokémon, I was thinking of the pair of Claydol and Dusclops, it would be interesting, but if there is any problem with those two, please tell me. So, yeah. I'm ready whenever you like. At the time At the time Serebii had the pics up before Filb. So, no. But it did expand. Isn't that good enough? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:07, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Unblocked I'm back in.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Well maybe I wouldn't be delete tagging without reason if you help me by giving a good reason. Besides I said with pictures there some articles I would want to create myself. There will be some I'd want to recreate.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:24, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ground Pokémon Mystery Take a look at this: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ground_Pok%C3%A9mon. As you can see, almost every single Pokémon is under the Category of "Ground Pokémon". That category should be used for the Ground-type Pokémon, just as there is a "Grass Pokémon" or "Ghost Pokémon" categories. I can't figure out why that category is in every Pokémon page. I took my time after cleaning Cleffa to check every template to see their categorizations. In each of them, everything looks normal. At first I thought it was from the template "PokéBox", because Ground Pokémon is either the first or second category. For example, with Cleffa is the first, but with Pichu is the second. The order according to the template's page is: #Type #Type 2 (if it doesn't have it is not placed) #Generation and region #Single type or Dual type #Branched evolution #Evolution stage #Gender #Color #Body style #Evolutionary line #Egg group And since the very first template in the pages is PokéBox, I thought even stronger it was from PokéBox, but I don't seem to find it. It can't be from Type 2 because Pokémon like Ho-Oh and Giratina, which are dual-typed have also the Ground Pokémon category. I hope you can help me with this situation. As always, thanks. Adrian Perry GZ 20:30, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Possibly yes. That would be a good idea, they will know what to do. Adrian Perry GZ 20:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe you, because I don't know how to contact them. Adrian Perry GZ 03:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::What do you mean by "clean"? Which way can I "clean" the pages? Please give me an example so I can "clean" the others. Adrian Perry GZ 00:32, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I found the whole reason. When they updated the template, they put things that other users didn't notice. In that was the reason of the Ground Pokémon category. I don't know why or how, but it is in "type", for example: type= If you only put "Electric", the Ground Pokémon category won't appear. Also, you don't have to write "backcolor" nor "border". Those colors are determined by type, I mean, in "type" and "type 2". It took me a long time to figure it out, but I've finally done it. I still wish I knew exactly why the type template caused it, but doesn't matter now. Also, possibly all this is what you told me, "clean the PokéBox templates on those pages", but I didn't quite understand, so it had me curious to make a weird experiment with Reshiram (anime), and that led me to finding out the answers. Adrian Perry GZ 00:52, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Recreate I know were at major tension, but please have a heart. Let me recreate on article, this ones special because it's the only owned kind of pokemon known in the anime. There no others. I promise you lose the info, I saved it so I wouldn't forget.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:20, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Please don't block me permentley. I'll stop!!! I'm really sorry for making you, Rainbow Shifter, Felinoel and everyone else unhappy. Can you tell them that? I'll undo everything. All I can do is ask for forgiveness, compassion and a conversation so to speak. You're a compassionate guy aren't you? I'm a big pokemon fan and a good one. I swear!! I've got lots of new ideas. I just really need someone who really understands me--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok the images I can do and deal with, that's easy. Articles are another matter. Remember when I told you there some pages I really wanted to create. I don't tag everyone I see. --Kyurem147 (talk) 16:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) This time I ask. Please let me recreate one page, please just one. Vito's Swellow Instead of tagging I'm asking. I'm sure you preferred that.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:25, February 10, 2014 (UTC) How am I doing at redeeming myself? I asked before I tagged.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) A Suggestion About Pictures! Instead of removing perfectly good pictures due to having what you call unacceptable names, it might be better if you rename those pictures with more acceptable names. Jenkins92 (talk) 11:47, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I do not know the site was my brother and he did not think to tell me Project What project?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:51, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Mystery on a Deserted Island Hey X you know the Mystery on a Deserted Island!?--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Move infobox bug with fairy Can you edit MediaWiki:Common.css and add the Fairy color to the list of background colors? Thanks! 20:45, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Go to the section titled /* Background associated to types */ and paste .type1-Fairy .ctype {background: #F7DEF7;} right below Poison on another line. That should fix it. 21:26, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you think you could move the Fairy line in between Poison and Unknown? I think the placement causes it to put Unknown first then Fairy, which causes Fairy not to appear. Also, change the hex color to #D962D9. 21:45, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Melanie Hey what's going on?!--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Well I personally I think appearances are much better!. Gives it more character. Even you're right, you stole that picture form me! I made that myself with my 2 hands!. I don't like it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:51, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I still say that picture still my creation. If you're so instant appearances and headshots then at least let me reload it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:56, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but you didn't let me finish my edits first.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Videos Do you think I should put battle video's of team leaders and thier admins, so people who dont have the game get a grasp of what it's like.Ellis99 (talk) 13:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Use the Template:Seasonbox You have using the Template:Seasonbox. Hey Energy,I'm Plasma i saw DragonSpore and Kyurem are adding many articles are they helpful or not?Plasma X (talk) 17:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for replying, and yeah I'll do that. Thanks, Jakov for driving me out of confusion.I'll try my level best to add info and improve grammar on that pages.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 06:11, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Deoxys Hey ok yes I did blank, but in my defense it was for good reason.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:53, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Lorelei Check Lorelei's Cloyster, Lorelei's Jynx, and Lorelei's Slowbro. They should be deleted and I didn't blank them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm Fangirl111 but you can call me Ember. I was reading some Creepypasta about Pokémon (Strangled Red/Steven/S!3v3n, Glitchy Red, Lost Silver) and I was wondering (cuz I don't know that much about Pokémon) is Steven (Strangled Red) actually a character from Pokémon? Is Glitchy Red a character too and is Lost Silver (Gold) or are they all made up? And if they are actual characters, what order of generation are they? (I think it's like, Steven, Red, Gold, Ash or something, am I wrong?) Ember Oh, so Steven, Red, and Gold aren't characters? K. Fangirl111 (Ember) (talk) 18:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Mirage Hey X what do you about these. Mirage Rayquaza and Mirage Arcanine. These pokemon didn't actually appear, they were just summoned on mirage mewtwos body. Personally I don't think they count and are useful. It's common sense right? It only if it appears in form.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:12, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Well ok fine, but can you please do this favor. Please let me recreate Mirage Rayquaza. Rayquaza's my favorite pokemon. I'd gain satisfaction. It's just one page. If you help me on this one, I'll help on your project (if show me where it is). We're both on the mirage deal, all I want this one little article is all.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean Start acting professional? Sandbox's aren't professional and it won't change the fact that article was made by someone else you know. Besides once you add a text to a sandbox and want to put another, you have to erase the first. Surely you knew that right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:46, February 15, 2014 (UTC) And do you mean minor character, I'm talking about appearance. They appeared on mewtwos body, I don't think that counts as character, more like a body part of the main pokemon--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:54, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I'll upload the pics, but let ne tell you this, once you add a text to a sandbox and want to put another, you have to erase the first. What's the point of using it if you add, have to erase, then readd. It doesn't make sense. Answer me that.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thnaks, but still answer this. Once you add a text to a sandbox and want to put another, you have to erase the first. What's the point of using it if you add, have to erase, then readd. It doesn't make sense. and what about that mirage deal?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Mirage Walrein.png Mirage Tyranitar.png Mirage Arbok.png Mirage Mewtwo Rayquaza.png Mirage Mewtwo Arcanine.png You lost me at this: The times it shouldn't make articles are when a character mentions it has a Pokémon (but does not appear).--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) O I get it now. Ok I'm through with that, but still answer this. Once you add a text to a sandbox and want to put another, you have to erase the first. What's the point of using it if you add, have to erase, then readd. It doesn't make sense. Riddle me that.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm a little stumped on this:plan out rewriting the entire article as how it can look before putting it in. You can view it as "recreating", just without deleting. Why don't you show me how it's done on you're point view. So I'm convinced or just I need to I mean.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:34, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I checked Bulbapedia and I don't see any similarities in the Japanese names. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 22:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, must be an error on the other editor's part. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:16, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Roserade It's not right, this time I'm positive. It was never nicknamed.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm telling you, I swear it was never named. check http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cher and see what mean.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:33, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Episode Plots I mainly have a bit of a backlog for Gen III and II episodes which I still hope to actually add to the wiki (they're saved on my computer somewhere... I just need to find where!). 16:36, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Blocking When blocking the vandals do you click all the boxes underneath the time limit and reasons? If so then that should prevent logged in users and anyone else from editing from that IP. If you did and this still happens then there isn't really anything we can do about it as the person is changing their IPs. We just have to keep reverting and hope that they get bored sooner or later. 07:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Layout Have you tried out Monobookin the preferances section about the layout, the layout is so much better than the original.Ellis99 (talk) 20:40, February 18, 2014 (UTC)